For Good
by SPDSVUGAHeart
Summary: When a married Bridge and Z are just about to depart from the SPD Base, Sky pulls Bridge away to get him something, Syd gives her friend a gift. It is a gift that makes her see her friend in a new friend light. Has she really made a difference to Syd?


Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only own what you don't recognize. Recommend listening to the song while reading.

For Good

"Is that all Z"

"yup"

"We are sure going to miss you both"

"Thanks Sky, Where is your right arm?"

"She's coming, she was working with her new team"

"Hard to believe that she is going to be red"

"Yeah, well she has been the pink ranger long enough and with Bridge and you leaving, she has to be. Speaking of my right arm, here she is."

"Syd, I was afraid that you were going to miss us"

"no, let's just say that Jim, the blue ranger thought with Bridge and Z both leaving that they would move up to the next team and then be promoted to the next color. And, with the strong members of the B-squad gone that he should be red, but he guesses that sleeping with the commander has its perks and gave me the job."

"Syd, I'll deal with him for you and set him straight"

"Don't worry about it Sky, I took care of it, he is running 40 laps and running courses 3 and 4."

"Nice, Syd"

"Wasn't that a little harsh, I know what he said was incredibly harsh, but 40 laps and 3 and 4."

"Not if you find out what else he said"

"Bridge, before you go, I need you to come to my office to get something that you will need for your new job."

"okay"

When the guys left, Syd pulled out a gift.

"Think of it as a going away gift, but wait til you get away from here"

"okay"

" ready Z?"

"yep"

"Bye Syd, Sky"

"Bye"

Z saw Syd move closer to Sky as their shuttle pulled away, and soon the new red ranger and her commander were out of sight. A few hours later Z and Bridge were sitting and waiting for another aircraft to arrive to take them to their new posts at the primary Earth base for SPD where Bridge would start being the tech under Supreme Commander Cruger now since Kat stayed to be under Sky. Bridge was working on one of the laptops, that held the information on rooming for them both. Z unwrapped the gift that she received from Syd. It was a jewel case and a CD that said play me within the new laptop or on a computer. Appearing on the screen was Syd.

"Hey Z, I made this while you were with Bridge on your Honeymoon. Today is exactly two weeks that you told me that you and Bridgey were leaving. I know that I will never lose you, but let's face it I don't know when you are going to make it out to see me or how much we are really going to talk. I hate that you are leaving, but being a teacher at the main base is an honor. I know that you will be as happy as you were here. It is another way that you will be helping people, which I know is what you wanted. You were my only real girlfriend here and you touched my life in more ways than one. So here is the actual gift part."

Z then hear a song that both Syd and she loved, and a slide show/ movie started.

_**I'm limited,"just look at me"I'm limited **_

_**And just look at you, you can do all I couldn't due **_

_**Glinda, So now it's up to you for both of us**_

_**Now it's up to you. **_

_I've heard it said that people come into our lives_

_For a reason, bringing something we must learn and we are lead_

_To those who help us most to grow if we let them and we help them in return._

Z saw a picture from before she became a ranger to a picture of her helping Syd get ready for Syd's and Sky's first date as after their swat mission where they became more friends, there was sub text under both of the picture of the first date it said "Sky never would have asked me if it wasn't for you and I never would have been ready that night" and under the swat mission picture it said "I learn from you how to be a better ranger after the mission". The next photo was a picture of her and Bridge's wedding in the bridal room of Syd helping Z do her makeup and Z remembered all those times when Z needed Syd to help her and that was one time, because she couldn't do her make-up her hands were shaking from nerves. She paused it while she had read each caption. And then she unpaused it again.

_Well I don't know if I believe that's true, but I know I am today because of you. _

_Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes the sun _

_Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better_

_But because I knew you, I have been changed for good. _

_**It well may be that we will never meet again**_

_**In this lifetime but let me say before we part **_

_**So much of me is made from what I learned from you** _

Z saw the pictures from the day that she told syd that she was leaving and from the going away party.

_**So you'll be with me like a hand print on my heart **_

_**And now whatever way our stories end you know you **_

_**Have rewritten mine by being my friend.**_

Z saw more pictures of the going away party, but also of her and Syd packing, and Z almost started to cry remembering the moment what Syd had said only seconds before saying "I will never disappear, you'll always be with me and I you."

_**Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea**_

_**Like a seed dropped by a sky bird half way through the **_

_**Wood, who can say if I've been changed for the better**_

_But because I knew you , _

_**Because I knew you** _

_I have been changed for good_

Z then saw the picture that she knew Syd would forever blame her for and that was of her and Sky kissing under Syd's and Sky's spot, but under the photo, Syd had "I'm not mad about it anymore"

_**And just to clear the air , I ask forgiveness for the things **_

_**I've done , you blame me for**_

_But then I guess we know, there's blame to share. _

Z saw another picture of Syd and Bridge hugging in their spot. Under that picture was "sorry, it was before we even met you on a birthday". For that reason Z just could not blame them and she had seen the picture before and gotten mad before.

_And none of that seems to matter anymore_

_Like a comet pulled from orbit __**Like a ship blown from its mooring**_

_As it passes the sun __**by a wind off the sea**_

_Like a stream that meets a __**Like a seed dropped like a bird**_

_Boulder half-way through the wood __**in the wood**_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better_

_I do believe I have been changed for the better_

_And Because I knew you _

_**Because I knew you** _

_Because I knew you I have been changed _

_For good. _

The song ended and by that time Z was trying not to cry, when Syd came back on the screen.

"Z, don't ever look back, and wonder about things that you have done. You are the best ranger and person that I could ever know. You managed to save my life every darn day because I know that I will have someone that I can lean on. I remember one time I was shot by thieves that robbed a store when they were trying to get away, and I was hurt bad, and you looked at me and said that I could not leave you because I would be okay,and that you were with me even when I felt like it was hopeless. I have never forgotten that day as well as some of the battles that you had to almost protect me because I got hurt. You are my hero. Now, you are still my hero, but go and touch someone and be someone's hero like you are to me. I will never ever forget you. Call when you are truly settled which means that there are no boxes and you are into the first couple days of your job. Also call me if you should ever need me and remember I am always with you in your heart."

Then when the picture of the first team with Jack came up and it said in a caption "The End", and then the next version of the team came up and it had Sky in red, there was a caption that said " or is it a new beginning?". Then screen went back to the main menu, Z closed the laptop, and put it away since she saw the shuttle pull in that would take them to the main base, and as she was standing up she thought "I can do this, Syd is with me for good." She remembered Syd's words about Z being her hero, Syd would never know that she was Z's.

Author's note: Well, I hope that you enjoyed it. This fan-dom is dedicated to the people that don't know it, but they are my heroes and save my life every day. Please review. If you liked the song For Good, you can find it on the soundtrack to WICKED.


End file.
